


Red

by NoTalentGoldfishBrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Past Character Death, Short Story, Songfic, ghost - Freeform, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoTalentGoldfishBrain/pseuds/NoTalentGoldfishBrain
Summary: Hermione thinks she's being watched while she's on a mission for an old 'friend'. I wrote this on my lunch break, so it's unedited and probably full of many an error. I wrote this for fun based loosely off the song Green by Cavetown.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are to Cavetowns song Green, which is really good, you should totally go listen to it.

 

This is erosion

Grinding up rocks with your molars

A big fish swims past your rod

You can't catch it, it's far too fast

Deep hook marks in rubber lips

  
  


Looking over her shoulder for the third time that day, Hermione sighed and pulled the body next to her closer. Every now and then she would get the feeling that somebody was looking at her, staring at her even, and every time she looked up, or around her, nobody was even looking at her. Sometimes nobody was even around. 

 

With every step she took, she couldn’t help but feel more and more uneasy. 

 

“You know you don’t need to do this today Hermione. We can come back again.” The soft voice sounded beside her. Hermione grabbed their hand. 

 

“I know.” She said quietly. She didn’t have to, she needed to. She owed her this much at least.

 

The two walked into a small flower shop and greeted the shopkeeper. 

 

“Is there anything I can help you two with today!” The slightly shorter than average man said from behind his rather small desk. He seemed to be all wide smiles. 

 

I see your eyes in the flowers

I'll pick a bunch for your room

  
  


Hermione and her companion smiled at the man. “Looking for a gift for an old friend.” She said absentmindedly as a group of flowers caught her eye from across the room. Making her way over to them, she stared into the small black center of the flowers. 

 

When she looked up she choked on her spit.

 

Black hair. Seemingly darker eyes. The woman raised one of her hands and waved, while the other pressed against the glass window. 

 

“Are you okay Hermione?” She jumped when her girlfriend spoke, looking at her and nodding. When she looked back up the woman was gone.  _ Just your imagination Hermione.  _ She thought to herself, shaking her head.

 

“I think a bouquet of these is what I’d like.” She said to the man behind the counter.

 

“Poppy’s?” The man asked, his smile faltered just a tiny bit, if she hadn’t been staring at him she might have missed it. “I’ll have them ready in just a moment. “

 

Green and blue to match your pictures

You looked so good in green

I hope you're well

And you look so good with him

And I'm proud of you still

I miss your perfect teeth

I was too blunt

I hope you feel happy

That's all I want

 

When the two had finally left the store, with a brand new bouquet of poppy’s, Hermione got that overbearing feeling of being watched again. This time when she looked over her shoulder there was no mistaking exactly who she saw behind her. 

 

Stopping dead in her tracks, Hermione stared at the woman. She was standing in front of the flower shop they had just exited. Just as she was about to take a step in the woman's direction, the grip on her hand tugged her slightly. 

 

Whipping her head around, Hermione stared into the concerned eyes of her girlfriend. “Did you forget something?” Hermione hugged the woman and shook her head. The two continued their walk.

 

Mess in the kitchen

I was so disappointed

I guess I got to my head

And I was too young to understand it

I get it now that it's too late

I never stopped feeling guilty

I'm over it, I promise that

I just gotta sing it out of me

  
  


Opening the large iron gate, Hermione and Luna made the short walk to the back of the cemetery. As they approached the rather small plot of land they could see another person already there. The tall blonde figure of Madame Malfoy was fast approaching them. 

 

The woman paused in front of them. Hermione froze in her spot, expecting the woman to lash out, or try and prevent them from continuing. To say she was shocked when the woman pulled her into a light embrace would have been an understatement. Just as quickly as the woman had pulled her into the hug, she had pushed away, apparating on the spot. 

 

As the two approached the tombstone, Madame Malfoy had previously been perched at, Hermione started crying. The reality she’d been trying to push off for months finally all ramming into her at full force. 

 

**_Bellatrix Black_ **

**_Auror. Sister. Friend._ **

 

Hermione couldn’t even bring herself to go to her funeral. Hermione collapsed in front of the tombstone setting the bouquet down. Luna sat next to her and pulled Hermione into her lap. 

 

You looked so good in green

I hope you're well

And you look so good with him

And I'm proud of you still

Take care of my shirt

Warm and red

I hope you think of me

Still as your friend

I hope you love yourself

Your body and heart

I hope you feel happy

That's all I want

  
  


When Hermione got home that night, she found a small envelope in her pocket. She recognized the handwriting immediately.

 

_ H,  _

 

_ While I know you’re still mad at me for deciding to continue my role as a spy for Dumbledore, I want you to know that I love you. While I may not have been able to be there for you as much as I would have liked due to my position, I know you will find someone who can be everything I wasn’t, I’m sorry. He is going to kill me both for my betrayal, and my ownership of the elder wand. I want nothing more than to leave with you, to run away together, I can’t, I have to stay in my place till my own, or his end. I want you to know how proud I am of you, and that I hope you can still think of me as your friend. I can only hope that you learn to love yourself and feel happy, that’s all I want.  _

 

_ Yours, _

_ BB. _


End file.
